The Stand
, and into the Parvus Quadrant to face off against the Imperium.]] The Stand was an eventful standoff between the Tyrannar Empire and the Imperium at the heart of the Parvus Quadrant. Introduction Prime Archon Tyrannus’ final battle against the Imperium fleet is the stuff of legends and ballads. Rumors that his ship, Ares' Fury, is still salvageable and may contain unknown technologies have been a topic of discussion and speculation across the entire Tyrannar Empire. Summary As told by the Ares Magna: When the Imperium rose up and eradicated our border colonies, it was Tyrannus whose flagship was first to strike at the heart of the Parvus Quadrant. Against impossible odds, Tyrannus’s warship was the last to fall, taking with it fourteen Imperium carriers and safeguarding the strategic retreat of nine battlecruisers. While under intense fire, Tyrannus opened all communication channels and began his final address to his people. Records later showed that the Ares’ Fury’s life support systems had been destroyed and Tyrannus, in his last moment of defiance, had filled his ships escape pods with nuclear weapons and launched them out to bombard the Imperium fleets. With no means of escape, Tyrannus continued to fire until his own and the crew’s last breaths. During what is admirably remembered as “The Stand of Tyrannus”, he gave a rallying cry like no other ever performed. To this day “The Stand” is shown at rallies, addresses, and prior to key battles to remember Tyrannus and the reasons we are the greatest Empire in the universe. The Stand of Tyrannus transcript “Attention: All members of The Tyrannar Empire. This is Prime Archon Tyrannus transmitting from the heart of the Parvus Quadrant. Today we confronted a new enemy; a powerful adversary unlike any we have faced before. This new opponent will push the limits of our mettle as warriors. They will challenge the very purpose of our great Empire. “Though this enemy is strong- we are stronger. We will meet this adversary head on, on their grounds as we always have. We will strike at them where they live, sleep and eat and show these usurpers that we are not afraid. We will fight until our weapons fail, our hulls break, and our shields shatter! We will fight unto our last breath. “As my final act as Prime Archon, I decree the following; my absence will be filled by a new conglomerate comprised of three representatives from our hand, sword and shield. Three Ares Magna, three Regula and three Lacerta shall lead the Empire from this day forward. These new Supreme Archons, The Nine, will take our Empire to new heights, greater conquests and to total victory over all who stand against us! “My great Empire, I leave you now to show our enemies that we will never stop fighting. While all others fall by their hand, WE SHALL STAND STRONG! Show them that history will never forget… the name of the Tyrannar Empi..." ---SIGNAL LOST--- Aftermath It was Tyrannus’ wish before he met his death to elect his successors. Three Supreme Archons from each of the three entitled races of the Empire, one from each of the surviving ships of the conflict, would form what is now referred to as The Nine. Category:Gameplay